


A Change  In Her

by showtunediva



Series: In pursuit of  character [9]
Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: Character development from   2014  Holiday  1 Acts performed at the Amato Center in  December 2014.     This is the character development for my character  Ms. Kosmo in  Carol's Christmas, a modern version of  A Christmas Carol.





	

A Change In Her

 

Notes: Here is my long awaited Character development one shot that was from the Holiday Once Acts in 2014. This is Miss Kosmo's reaction to the change in Carol's behavior set one year after the events of the play. Dedicated to Katy Osterholtz who is graduating in June. I will miss doing plays with you next year.

I remember this time last year when Carol was in my class. She was very difficult to work with at times. I noticed that she only seemed to care about herself and that she was lacking of caring spirit and a positive attitude close to the holiday season.  
I am not sure what led to her change of heart but this year it almost like she is a new person. I am very happy to note this change in her. At the holiday assembly we had last week her current teacher came up to me and told me that Carol is leading a collection drive of jackets and warm clothes and wants my current students to help out with the collection. I smiled widely "Of course, we'd be happy to help!"  
At this time last year I thought Carol was going to always come off as rude to other people. I don't know what led to the change in her attitude but I couldn't be prouder of the maturity she has shown in the past year.

**Author's Note:**

> Character development from 2014 Holiday 1 Acts performed at the Amato Center in December 2014. This is the character development for my character Ms. Kosmo in Carol's Christmas, a modern version of A Christmas Carol.


End file.
